


The Golden Age of Youth

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Seperate drabbles, They all had hard lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: They’ve never had easy lives, even as kids.Four drabbles for the four members of Team RWBY. Four glances into the past.It wasn’t pleaseant for any of them.





	The Golden Age of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think had it the worse?

Ruby Rose knows something is wrong.

She just can’t say what it is.

There feels like somebody is missing.

Nobody admits to it.

There’s cracks spreading in what used to be the family that she knew.

Yang and her dad are acting strange.

She yearns for her mom.

Wherever she is.

She’ll be home soon.

Right?

( _Years later, Summer Rose still doesn’t return home. Gone in the wind, akin to bunch of scattered rose petals. Almost like Ruby’s semblance_ )

———————

Weiss knows that people don’t like her.

She knows that because the less fortunate glare at her when they think that she isn’t looking. She knows that because her last name is spray-painted on abandoned buildings like a swear.

“Are we bad people?” She asks her older sister one day. When they’re all alone besides the staff that doesn’t dare disturb them. “Is that why everyone hates us?”

There’s a lot of things that Winter could reply to that, and one day she’ll have to tell her sister the dark truths about their family, but right now she is still young.

“I suppose some people are just cruel.”

( _Winter will let Weiss clutch onto fantasy for a bit longer. Maybe it could make up for the absence of loving parents in their lives. Probably not though_ )

————-

“We’re going to change the world.” Adam promises to her. “We deserve more than we are given. Can’t you see that?”

And they do deserve more.

But not like this.

Their freedom can’t be bought by the spilled blood of humans.

“I-I do.” Blake replies though, because she may be a lot of great things, but she is also just a kid who is scared of the person that said he’s protecting her.

She wonders when his bull traits started resembling devil horns.

( _Sometimes, Blake can trick herself into thinking that Adam truly does care for her. Other times—when human blood stains his hands—the truth is all too clear_ )

—————

Yang lives for the fight.

Because in those moments of adrenaline, she forgets it all. Qrow and Taiyang try their best, but they are both fighting their own demons.

Ruby doesn’t understand anything other than that her favourite person is gone and isn’t coming back, and Yang tries her best not to resent her sister simply because _Ruby is allowed to cry._

She’s so angry, all the time, but when that helps her in a brawl, she can pretend that it’s not a bad thing. That adrenaline is her reason to fight.

( _Yang grins through bloody teeth as she knocks one of her peers out. The crimson in her mouth almost tastes like freedom, but it’s only copper at the end_ )

——————————————

_All of us are products of our childhood._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I really didn’t want to write Ruby’s part. I actually started at Blake’s, with just writing Adam saying something. Then it went onto Yang, and eventually Weiss. I just tacked on Ruby, but I don’t think her part looks too bad.
> 
> They’re all kinda at different ages, so it’s not all in one timeframe. Ruby is maybe 5/6, Weiss maybe 8/9. Yang is 13/14. While Blake is 14.
> 
> So to explain it all quickly, Ruby is old enough to know something is wrong, but too young to understand that her mother is never coming back. 
> 
> Weiss’ and Blake’s are mostly obvious, with Winter choosing to lie to Weiss, and Adam slowly unnerving Blake more and more. 
> 
> Yang is getting into fights, since she has a lot of anger from the fact that she has to be the strong one for Ruby at all times. This anger is relased in fights.


End file.
